血まみれのキスとイチゴジャム A Beyond Birthday One Shot
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: "Leaving a trail of strawberry jam and blood to blend the sweet aroma with the tangy, my next victim is of a sweet and spicy taste. Here's one clue! She's closer than you think. Hurry! Hurry! Before she disappears."
1. Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Jam

_Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Jam_

_{A Beyond Birthday One Shot}_

_I silently rested on my bed with headphones in my ears. I gazed at the ceiling while I bopped my foot to the beat of the music. After I heard a soft knock on the door, my mom opened it and slowly walked in. She carried our house phone in her right hands. I took out my headphones and sat up. She gave me the phone. After sending me a faint smile, she closed my door. I placed the phone against my ear and answered "Hello."_

"_Hello is this Miss Tanaka?"_

"_Yes…" I simply answered._

"_My name is L."_

"_What can I do for you L?" I asked him._

"_I would like for you to join the Task Force."_

"_The Task Force? Why would you want me to join them?"_

"_I did a lot of background checking of you. You would be a perfect addition to us. We are short on people and would like your help in solving a murder case."_

"_Murder case? Sweet I'm in."_

"_I emailed you directions to the headquarters. Please come immediately."_

_After he said that, he hung up. Then a "You got mail" rung on my computer laptop. I stared at the phone oddly as I turned it off. How did he know my email address. I grabbed my laptop and sat in my lap. I opened up my email and just like L said directions was sent to me. I printed it out. I quickly scanned the directions before folding the printed paper and stuck in the back pocket of my blue jeans. I guess all of my studies in criminal justice and forensic science all throughout high school paid off. Ever since I was younger, I dreamed of being a detective. I read all sorts of detective novels and watched all detective movies, series and even anime! I bought all detective manga I could find. My friends called me a detective freak, but I laughed it off. To me, that's a compliment. I jumped off my bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a small suitcase and packed all of my clothes and my laptop. I grabbed my iPod and stuck it in the pocket of my black hoodie. I placed the headphones in my ear and walked out of my room. I slung my suitcase over my shoulders. I said my goodbyes to my parents and gave them a big hug. I opened the front door and shut it behind me. I walked out to the driveway and sat on my black motorbike. I put on my helmet and started the engine. I visualized the directions in my head, so that I make any wrong turns. L's directions were really precise. It was directly from my house to the headquarters._

_As I got off my bike, a guy was waiting for me. He was tall with short brown hair. He wore a shite shirt, red tie, tan jacket, slacks and black shoes. He just stared at me as I walked up to him._

"_Are you Miss Tanaka?" He asked me._

"_I'm Light Yagami."_

_His voice had no emotion. I simply nodded my head up and down. He walked away telling me to follow him. He led me inside a huge hotel. I glanced around a bit. The hotel had exquisite furniture, bright chandelier lights hanging everywhere, a large fountain and a pond with different species of fish in the middle of the entrance. We walked into an elevator. The windows were clear glass, so I could see the hotel entrance at a new perspective. The elevator rose to the very top of building and stopped. The doors opened and closed after we walked out. Light lightly knocked on the door of suite 1012. The clicked unlocked. Light swiped the key card and opened the door. I shyly walked in the room behind Light. I noticed there were only guys here. One with spiky black hair, light brown eyes and wore a gray suit. Another had short blonde hair, brown eyes and a scar on the right side of his face. The other one was sitting on a red couch playing a Nintendo DS. He had short red hair, wore goggles, so I couldn't make out his eye color, a striped shirt and pants. One guy was sitting on the floor them solving a puzzle. He had short white hair, pale colored eyes, wore a white buttoned shirt and white pants. The last one sat in a chair with his knees up against his chest, slouched and with his thumb on his bottom lips. He had short spiky black hair, raven eyes, wore a white shirt and blue jeans. His raven eyes check me out up and down. I felt my cheeks slightly heat up. I figured he must L. He motioned me to sit down next to him. I nodded and did as I was told._

"_Miss Tanaka, I have brought you here today to help us solve a murder crime. Young girls have been murdered brutally on every Wednesday night for the past five weeks. The culprit is Beyond Birthday also known as BB. We need help in locating him and preventing another heartless murder."_

"_I will help the best that I can. I just came out high school and just entered college as a freshman. All throughout high school I studied criminal justice and forensic science and now majoring in those categories in college."_

"_I shall introduce you to your partners." _

"_I'm Mello." Said scar face._

"_I'm Matt." Said the red head._

"_I'm Matsuda." Said the black haired one._

"_I'm Near." Said the one with white hair._

_I bowed my head and said "Hajime mashite. Watashi wa Tanaka Kurochi desu."_

_After that, they all went back to their work. L handed me pictures and background information on the murder victims. Light led me inside an extra room._

"_This is where you'll be staying." He told me._

_I nodded to him. He walked away and closed the door behind him. I jumped on my bed. I placed the headphones in my ears, turned on my IPod and scrolled down to the song Propane Nightmares. I scanned the information L gave to me. The victims were females between the ages 13 and 18. Each victim was butchered missing limbs or even decapitated missing their head. None of them were abused sexually. In their autopsy, the doctors found signs of knockout drugs in their system, preferably chloroform. They had no similar background, but they were all murdered in Tokyo around the metropolitan area. The time of death of each victim was 12 midnight. All of the victims were murdered in their homes with a jar filled with strawberry jam next to their corpse. "A jar of strawberry jam?" I thought to myself. "How peculiar." I thought to myself again. The first victim was 13; female. Her name was Saya Minami. The last victim was 17; female. Her name was Miyuki Sayomi. It seems BB is going in numerical order. Since the first victim was 13, the second was 14, the third 15, the fourth was 16 and the last was 17. I'm guessing the next victim will be last victim was killed last Wednesday. Today is Tuesday, so the next victim will die tomorrow at midnight. A message covered in the victim's blood was displayed next to Miyuki's corpse. It read "__**イチゴジャム、ピリッと甘い香りをブレンドして血の跡を残して、私の次の犠牲者は甘くスパイシーな味です。ここに**__**1**__**つの手がかりはです！彼女はあなたが思っているよりも近いです。急いで！急いで！前に、彼女は消えます。""**_Which is_** "**__**Ichigojamu, piri~tsu to amai kaori o burendo shite chi no ato o nokoshite, watashi no tsugi no gisei-sha wa amaku supaishīna ajidesu. Koko ni 1tsu no tegakari wadesu! Kanojo wa anata ga omotte iru yori mo chikaidesu. Isoide! Isoide! Mae ni, kanojo wa kiemasu." "**__Deciphered in English it's__**"**__**Leaving a trail of strawberry jam and blood to blend the sweet aroma with the tangy, my next victim is of a sweet and spicy taste. Here's one clue! She's closer than you think. Hurry! Hurry! Before she disappears**__**."**_I felt my body shiver lightly. This guy was seriously crazy and insane. I turned off my iPod and took off my headphones. I'm sure they figured this out already, but I'll still tell them anyways. I walked out of my room and over to L. I tapped his shoulder. He twirled turned me on his chair and stared directly into my eyes. My cheeks slightly heated up again.

"L-sama, I have information for you. I'm sure you probably know this but I will tell you this anyways."

"Go on." He permitted.

"Each victim was between the ages of 13 and 18. All of them were female, with no similar background. Before being murdered, each of them were knocked out with some type of knockout drug, I'm figuring its chloroform. Limbs from the victim were butchered off or some of the victims were decapitated which means their head was butchered off. None of them were abused sexually in any way. The bodies of each victim were found in Tokyo in the metropolitan area. The time of death of each of them was 12 midnight on Wednesday of every week. Next to their corpse would be a jar filled with strawberry jam. Beyond Birthday is killing these girls in numerical order. This is because the first victim was 13; the second was 14 and so on and so on. The last victim was Miyuki Sayomi; 17 years old. Displayed next to her corpse was a message written in her blood I'm thinking by the culprit himself. The message said "Ichigojamu, piri~tsu to amai kaori o burendo shite chi no ato o nokoshite, watashi no tsugi no gisei-sha wa amaku supaishīna ajidesu. Koko ni 1tsu no tegakari wadesu! Kanojo wa anata ga omotte iru yori mo chikaidesu. Isoide! Isoide! Mae ni, kanojo wa kiemasu. "or "Leaving a trail of strawberry jam and blood to blend the sweet aroma with the tangy, my next victim is of a sweet and spicy taste. Here's one clue! She's closer than you think. Hurry! Hurry! Before she disappears." Beyond Birthday is planning on murdering a teenage female who is 18 tomorrow at midnight."

L-sama nodded his head.

"Very good Kurochi. We have yet to figure those clues out. You are proving yourself to be very helpful."

I bowed my head.

"Arigatou L-sama." I smiled at him.

"Tomorrow morning, we search through each victim's house. Maybe we'll find more clues to his whereabouts. For now we will rest." L suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement while yawning. I smiled as I walked back to my room and jumped on my bed. I inhaled its lavender scent. As I began drifting into sleep, a knock was heard on my door. I quickly sat up and answered "Enter." Matt and Mello walked into my room after opening my door.

"Great job Kurochi-chan." Matt congratulated me.

"You've gotten farther than us in one night." Mello told me.

I chuckled a little.

"Eh, it was no problem. All I want to do is help and bring down Beyond Birthday." I replied to them.

"You are very promising." Matt told me.

I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Thank you."

After that they left, closing my door behind them. Then another knock was heard on my door. I answered "Enter." Near walked in.

I glanced at him up and down. He looked so cute and innocent. I just felt the urge to glomp him tightly, but I resisted.

"Are you here to congratulate me too?" I asked him politely.

He simply just nodded his head up and down.

"Arigatou." I told him.

He jumped on my bed and handed me a kawaii teddy bear. I accepted his gift and stared at it. It was medium sized and blue. He wore a red bow tie around his neck. His eyes were small and dark. His nose was also small but a dark blue. I looked back at him.

"Arigatou Near-kun. What is this for?"

"It's a welcoming gift from me to you." He replied sheepishly.

I smiled at him. I set the bear down and embraced Near tightly. I felt his shoulders tense up a bit, but calmed down as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Arigatou…" I whispered in his ear.

I then lightly kissed his cheek. I giggled as I noticed they were a tint of red. I watched as Near jumped off my bed and walked away. Before closing my door, he whispered "Oyasuminasai." "Goodnight…" I whispered back to him smiling. He closed the door softly. I dressed in red pajama bottoms and a black tank top and lay back in bed. I felt a weird tightening in my chest and caught a glimpse of something from the corner of the eyes. I quickly glanced out my window to be stared at by a pair of red eyes. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my window. I slid it open angrily, getting ready to yell at the pervert peeping at me through my window, but to find no one there. I walked out to the balcony and checked all around my window, up down, right left, but there wasn't a sign of anything. I was on the 1000th floor. I walked back inside my room, closing my window. I jumped back into bed and suspiciously eyed my window before drifting off into slumber.

The next day, I woke up to the birds chirping and the sunlight blinding my eyes. I glanced at the clock to read 7:00 am. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I got of bed and walked out of my room. I walked over to the kitchen to notice L sitting on the couch hunched over his laptop computer. He looked up at me.

"Kurochi. Ohayou gozaimasu." He greeted me.

"Ohayou." I greeted back.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I woke up earlier than I normally do. I guess this whole murder case has gotten me very excited. I never solved a case before. I always read about them in books and watched them on TV or on my computer. Now, I actually get to solve one. Arigatou L-sama for calling me here." I smiled at him.

"We all are glad to have you with us."

I saw that L cracked a small smile, but then it quickly faded away.

"Your assignment for today is to check the 5th victim's home. If you find any clues that could help us locate Beyond, call me on this cell phone."

L-sama handed me a small black cell phone. I nodded and grabbed it and placed in my back pocket of my pajama bottoms.

"Also, if you're in any kind of danger or you have a bad feeling of some sort, dial speed dial number 1. That number will call straight to me in an instant. Also take this just in case."

L-sama handed me a gun. I nodded and accepted it.

"I got it L-sama."

With that I walked back to my room. I undressed myself out of my p.j and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower faucet and stepped into the tub. I let the warm water hit my face. I sighed as my whole body relaxed itself. I washed my face and my body twice before rinsing myself off. I turned off the faucet and stepped out of the tub. I walked over to the sink and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste from my bag. I rinsed out my brush and squeezed some paste onto it and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I rinsed out of my mouth and smiled into the mirror. I wrapped a large towel around my naked body and walked back into my room. I dressed myself in red skinny jeans and a black spaghetti string tank top. I combed and brushed my black hair down. I placed the gun L gave me into a black pouch on my waist and the cell phone into my back pocket. I walked out of my room and over to L-sama He gave directions to Miyuki's home. Luckily, the family moved out of that house and somewhere else far away. I scanned the directions and folded up and placed in the back of my jeans. About time I got to my motor bike, it was 8:30. I sat on it, put on my helmet and started the engine. I rode out of the hotel parking lot and onto the highway. I drove with one hand as I placed my headphones into my ear and started my iPod. When I got to the Sayomi residence it was 10 am. I opened the front door and walked inside cautiously. I glanced around. It was a nice home, except with the blood covered carpet and blood writing on the walls. I remembered the last message Beyond wrote. I was 18 and female, so I made myself a little freaked out. I checked around the rooms upstairs and the main downstairs. I gulped as I stared at the entrance to the basement. I walked down the stairs. I flipped the switch on as I reached the bottom stairs. I sighed in relief as I calmed down, but then the electricity was shut off. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest.

"Crap…." I said out loud.

Then I heard footsteps walking the down the stairs. I quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" I asked with no fear in my voice.

Even though I was a tad bit afraid. It felt like I was in some horror movie. No one answered, so I asked again. Still no answer. The footsteps grew closer and closer to me. As the footsteps stopped, I felt warm breath right in front of me and was gazing into a pair blood red shot eyes. The same eyes that I thought I saw last night outside my window. I took out my gun and aimed it at the dark silhouette standing in front of me, but it knocked it right out of my hands. I was going to let out a scream, but my mouth and nose was covered with a cloth. I inhaled the scent of chloroform before slowly passing out.

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyesight was a little blurry, so I couldn't see anything. I tried to remember what happened, but my memory was a bit fuzzy. All I remember is staring into a pair blood red shot eyes. Then it hit me. My memory came back. I was checking the Sayomi residence for any clues to find the whereabouts of Beyond. I went into the basement when the electricity was cut off. After hearing footsteps, feeling warm breath in my face and gazing into red eyes, I was knocked out with chloroform. Then I woke up here. My vision cleared up. I realized I was in some dungeon with no windows and one lamp that hung on the ceiling, but that gave off very dim lighting. I tried to move my arms and legs but couldn't because my wrists were chained together above my head and my feet were chained together. I struggled a bit, trying to break loose, but I couldn't break free. I struggled more and more, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" I cursed under breath.

The room was humid, so my body began to sweat a bit. My hair was plastered to my face as I hung my head low and panted a bit. The door creaked open to reveal those same red eyes. I shot my head up to see L?

"L?" I asked in confusion.

He just laughed as he walked up to me. He knelt down and smiled at me. That smile sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm not L" He whispered into my right ear.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Then you're Beyond Birthday!"

"Correct."

BB looked so much like L. He had the same spiky black hair same face everything! He even wore the same clothes and no shoes as L. The only difference was that BB had red eyes. I growled as I sent death glares at him.

"You crazy bastard! What? Are you going to kill me now? Haven't you slaughtered enough innocent girls?" I yelled angrily at him.

He stared down at me.

"No, it's not your time to die yet. You have plenty of time before you die."

I stared at him oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

He ignored my question and walked away. I sighed in irritation. I was pissed. I couldn't move my limbs because they were chained together. I was held captive by a psychotic raving lunatic who finds a pleasure in killing teenage girls. I was slightly afraid. Even though he said he wasn't going to kill me, I still believed he will sooner or later. I was only 18. I wasn't ready to die yet. I have my life ahead of me. I haven't graduated college yet. I just started.

"I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I accidently said out loud.

"You never kissed anyone before?" BB asked as he came back.

I turned my head the other way.

"I know. I'm pathetic right?"

BB knelt in front of me again and set a plate of food down on the ground. He scooted the plate closer towards me.

"No. I never kissed anyone either." He told me.

"Well, maybe if you stop killing women, you might actually meet someone." I replied back to him.

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and fed me the food on the plate.

"Eat up." He simply said.

I eyed the food suspiciously.

"You didn't poison this did you?"

"No. I told you I wasn't going to kill you."

"I don't trust you. Plus I'm not hungry."

After I said that, my stomach started to rumble. I blushed out embarrassment. He stared at me with those red eyes again. I felt my cheeks blush even darker. I turned my head to hide my blush. I heard him sigh and watched as he took the first bite.

"Now eat."

"Fine, you win."

BB fed me the food and I took a bite of it.

"It's actually pretty good. Did you make this?"

He nodded his head.

Once he was done feeding me, He sat in front of me and stared into my eyes.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked him.

"To play with the Task Force. They have grown very fond of you, even it's in one night. Once they realize you are missing, I want to see their frantic faces."

"Wait, you wrote about me in your last murder, but L only called me last night. How did you know I was going to join the Task force?"

"I did a lot of research on you. I figured L would hire you to join him. I'm always one step ahead of him. Plus you've peaked my interest."

I felt my cheeks heat up again.

What did you mean by sweet and spicy?" I asked him curiously.

"You are a sweet girl, but you have rough side to you also."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been watching you for a while."

"So, you have been stalking me?"

"Yes."

BB crawled over to my right ear.

"Your beauty and your feisty attitude intoxicated me." He whispered seductively in into it.

I slightly jumped when I felt his warm breath hit my ear. My whole face went red. His lips curved into a smirk as he stared at me. I think he noticed my blushing face. He pushed me up against the wall behind me.

"Don't you dare try anything on me you bastard!" I growled angrily at him.

My face still heated up. He gently grazed my lips with his own. My breath shortened, so I started to pant. I closed my eyes as his lips crashed onto mine vigorously. I could tell his lips hungered for mine. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lips asking permission to enter. I closed my lips tighter denying that entrance. BB smirked into the kiss. He then bit down hard on my bottom causing me to gasp. He took that chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. It roamed every inch of my mouth leaving no space left untouched. I let out a soft moan as his lips left mine and trailed kisses down to my neck. He licked my soft spot before biting into it roughly. I let out a shear scream of agony. I felt blood trickle down my neck and into my chest. BB licked and sucked it all up and went straight for my lips again. There I tasted the tangy flavor of my blood in our kiss. As his body was pressed against mine, I could hear the fast beating of his heart as he could hear mine. I couldn't believe I was lip locking a murderer and actually enjoying it. I didn't want his lips to leave mine, but it did anyways. He slowly parted our lips and gazed into my eyes.

"You're still a psychotic bastard, but I admit you are one hell of a kisser." I told him.

He smirked at me once again.

"Now it's time for a little more fun." He told me with a hint of malice in his voice.

I stared at him oddly, but I widened my eyes in horror when he rose up the sharp butcher knife.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me."

"I'm not, but I am going to play with your body."

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm only going to give the Task Force a little fright is all. I want them to see your blood covered body and scream in horror."

He grabbed my right wrist and slit it avoiding an artery. I winced in pain as he grabbed my left and slit that. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I breathed heavily, trying to make the pain subside.

"I know it hurts, but you have to bear with it for a while."

He then sliced my left and right cheek, licking up blood afterwards and kissing me roughly again. I kissed him back more roughly. For payback, I bit down on his tongue hard so that it bled. His blood mixed with mine and created the perfect bloody kiss. He part from me again. I smiled at him.

"Payback's a bitch." I told him.

He took out a camera and snapped a very detailed shot of me. He sent it to L's computer. I don't know what happened after that, but the cellphone L gave me started ringing. BB picked it up and answered "Moshi Moshi?" He clicked the speaker button and L's voice was heard.

"What have you done with Kurochi?"

"Oh nothing. Just this and that."

Then Mello's voice was heard.

"You bastard! I swear if you have done ANYTHING to Kurochi, I swear I will murder you!"

Then Matt came on.

"Bring us back our Kurochi you psycho!"

"Don't worry; I'll give you back your precious Kurochi in one piece." BB laughed maliciously as he hanged up the phone.

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked him.

He chuckled replying "Yes." I sighed in relief as I calmed down. BB once again grabbed my left and right wrist and sucked up the blood. I moaned as the pain soon turned into soothing pleasure. He parted from my wrists and whispered" Your moans of pleasure and screams of agony excite me." My cheeks heated up again.

"Damn it BB!"

"Do your love to fluster me?"

"Yes I do." He whispered to me again.

My body started to tremble slightly.

"Your body is trembling. Are you nervous, scared or maybe excited?" He whispered to me once again.

"A combination of all three." I whispered back.

"I can solve that…." He whispered one last time before once again roughly kissing me.

His hands rubbed up and down my legs and thighs before up and down my wrists and arms. My hands dropped down to my sides as BB parted from my lips.

"I'll solve that later though…"

He grabbed my hands and lifted me up to my feet.

"You're free to go back now."

"What am I going to tell the Force?"

"You don't remember what happened to you because you were drugged a lot, so your memory is groggy. Also that…"

"What?" I asked.

"Also that you want to resign from the Force."

"What?"

"That's a very big decision. I'll be giving up my dream of being a detective and all of my new friends."

"It's your choice…"

He blindfolded me and led me up a few stairs and outside. Afterwards, he untied the blindfold and let it fall to the ground. I turn towards him.

"When will I see you again?"

"Very soon…"

He pulled me into his chest and planted a huge kiss on my lips, then parted. I got on my motor bike, placed my helmet on my head and started the engine. I took one last glance at BB before I drove off.

When I got back to the hotel room, I was glomped and hugged by everyone.

"What happened to you!" Matsuda asked me.

"Um….I don't remember. I think I was drugged a lot while I was held captive." I lied to him.

"That sucks." Matt said.

"You've must've been scared." Near told me.

I nodded.

"I was. I really thought I was going to die."

"I'm glad you're still alive Kurochi." L said.

I bit my lip as the next sentence tried to flow out my mouth.

"Kurochi, what's wrong?" L asked concerned.

I shed a few tears.

"L, I want to resign from the Task Force."

Everyone stared at me with their sad faces.

"Why is that?" L asked.

"When Beyond kidnapped me, I thought my life was over. I was really afraid. My life is risked too much here, so I'm resigning." My voice trembled.

L nodded.

"I completely understand."

"But I hope to keep in contact with you guys. You know my home number. If you want to hang out anytime, just give me a ring or if you just want to talk. I'll be happy to talk to you guys." I told them again, my voice trembling more.

Everyone gave me a big group hug. I said my goodbyes after I packed all of my stuff and before I closed the hotel room door behind me. I held back my tears as I climbed onto my motor bike and rode home.

When I opened the front door and closed it, everything was dark. So, I figured my parents were fast asleep. I didn't want to bother them, so I ran straight up to my room. I threw my suitcase on the floor and jumped on the bed. I grunted as I felt something hard under my pillow. I grabbed it and took it out to notice it was a jar filled with strawberry jam. I smiled to myself as it reminded me of BB.

"Beyond….." I quietly said to myself.

After I said that, I saw a dark silhouette standing outside my window. I crawled over by bed and slid open my window. The dark silhouette jumped inside and into my bed. I turned around to see it was BB. I smiled as I glomped him tightly.

"BB-kun! I'm so happy to see you!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down, so that I lay in his lap.

"I did what you have told me to do. I resigned from the Task Force."

"I know it was a very hard decision."

"It's alright. As long as I can be with you." I smiled up at him.

He smirked as he rolled over and pushed me down onto my bed.

"Now for solving that problem you had earlier….."

My whole face turned red again.

"Damn you again BB!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, what horrible language you have Kurochi. I guess I would have to punish you."

With that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

All I can say what happened that night was nothing but pure punishment happening over and over again. It may seem like punishment, but to me it was pure bliss.


	2. Blood and Lust

Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Jam

{A Beyond Birthday One Shot}

Chapter: Blood and Lust

He smirked as he rolled over and pushed me down onto my bed.

"Now for solving that problem you had earlier….."

My whole face turned red again.

"Damn you again BB!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, what horrible language you have Kurochi. I guess I would have to punish you."

With that, he crashed his lips onto mine. Without taking his lips from mine, he grabbed both of my wrists and handcuffed them to the head of my bed. He parted from my lips. I stared into his red eyes. A devious smirk curved onto his lips.

"BB…why I am handcuffed to my bed?" I asked nervously.

"Tonight, I am going have lots of fun with your body. You're going to be my toy."

Again BB crashed his lips onto mine. His hands unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. They started to caress my legs and thighs up and down. His lips then kissed down my jawline and to my neck. He kissed and sucked over to the left side and began to lick covering a certain area with saliva. He then bit down hard onto it. I screamed out, but BB drowned it out by putting his finger in my mouth. I licked and sucked it before I bit down on it drawing out blood. BB winced a little, so he bit down harder into my neck making more blood squirt out. BB licked and sucked up the blood as I sucked up the blood from his finger. He took out a knife from his pocket. I widened my eyes as I stared at it in horror. BB took out his finger and roughly stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to fight back with my tongue, but ended up dancing in each other's mouth. BB tore open my tank top with the knife he pulled out and threw it on the floor next to my bed. He parted from my mouth, our tongues hanging out with a trail of saliva connecting it. We panted as we stared in each other's eyes. BB then gazed at my black, lacey bra and underwear which was see through.

"What naughty lingerie you're wearing." He told me with a hint of lust.

"I wore it just for you…" I replied with a tint of seduction.

He ripped my bra in half with his knife. He then trailed his knife down my chest to my stomach, leaving a bloody cut and down to my underwear ripping it in half also. I panted heavily as I felt the cold, razor sharp tip of the knife trailing down my skin. It felt good. I wanted more it, so I grabbed his hands and dug the knife deeper up my stomach making it bleed more. I gave out a light moan of pleasure. BB licked his lips hungrily as he stared at my blood covered chest and stomach. He attacked my chest first like a hungry wolf. He licked up the blood and sucked on both of my nipples. I let out another moan of pleasure, but screamed out in pleasure when he bit down on the tip of both of my breasts. He stuck his tongue down my throat to drown out my scream. He took out his saliva covered tongue and licked and sucked from my chest down to my stomach, wanting to taste tangy flavor of my blood. I panted harder as he reached my entrance.

"Finally, I get to taste the sweetest flavor of all."

BB stuck his tongue inside my entrance. I gasped. He slid his tongue up and down and then in and out. He quickened that pace, until he stopped. I cried out in disappointment. He parted from my entrance and attacked my mouth once again. I lifted up my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I grinded my entrance on his roughly. BB panted with me in our kiss as he grinded back. We quickened our pace as we panted heavier, wanting more of one another. Tiny amounts of liquid squirted out of my entrance as BB's grew harder into mine. He placed his lips up against my ear.

"I want you…I want you really badly." He whispered lustfully into my ear.

"Fuck me….onegai…fuck my insides out. I want your body to fuck me…" I panted to him.

"Taking dirty to me….turns me on even more."

"Ah! BB-sama, take my body!"

"Yes, BB-sama. I like the sound of that. I am your master and now your master will fuck your brains out."

BB ripped off his shirt and jeans along with his black boxers. He grabbed both of my ankles and placed them on his shoulders. He positioned himself before pounding himself inside me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He jammed his tongue down my throat again.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch…."

"Aaahhh! Yes, BB-sama…"

He jammed his tongue in my throat before pushing further into my entrance. I gasp as he reached my wall.

"Hah ah hah….I finally found it..."

Without hesitation, he forcefully penetrated past my wall. I screamed out loud into our kiss, until I started panting afterwards. BB started to bang himself inside roughly.

"Aaahhh! Aah! B-sama…harder…" I panted.

"I can't hear you…." He panted also.

"HARDER BB-SAMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He obeyed my request and pounded harder in me. So hard, blood squirted out of my entrance. We glared at each other as our breath tried to catch up with us and sweat glistened over our naked bodies. I grinded my hips up towards his manhood in the rhythm he was pacing, until he went faster and faster, so I grinded faster with him. Our panting quickened as our moans of pure bliss and pleasure echoed throughout my room. BB pounded roughly inside one last time as we peaked our climax. My entrance squirted out white liquid all over BB's face and then I felt BB cum inside me. He slid himself out of me and placed his lips on it. He licked up all of the blood mixed cum. Then I licked his face of all the liquid that splashed in his face. We swallowed it together before he rested beside me. He got the key and uncuffed me from my bed. BB pulled me to his chest and cuddled my body. There I fell asleep in his arms while he fell asleep on my head.


End file.
